First Christmas
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: There were times that the sherrif forgot that her enforcer was raised in the streets of Zaun, where finding food in a daily basis was considered a luxury, save for celebrations like Christmas.


There's nothing better than returning back to the warmth of your house after working long hours in the cold. Vi hadn't realized that until that evening, where she had spent most of her time repairing her metallic gauntlets in the garage. Caitlyn would murder her on the spot if she even tried to screw one single bolt around their apartment, which she struggled to keep tidied and clean. So, the enforcer had decided to take her babies outside and work on them on the garage, forgetting how cold it was actually outside. What else did she expect in the middle of the winter, with snow occupying most of Piltover's streets anyways?

Once she opened the front door of the apartment, warmth hit her red face and for a blissful moment she felt as if this was everything she needed. She stepped in, abandoning her boots in the process and closed the door behind her. The smell of fresh baked pastries filled her lungs and Vi couldn't help but grin; her girlfriend was in such a good mood that decided to bake some of her infamous cupcakes, the ones that the enforcer envied so much.

"Cupcake, I'm home!" Vi announced as she pressed a couple of buttons on her gauntlets to finally release her hands. Inside the house, it wasn't very convenient to keep wearing them, so she preferred to store them until the next use.

After she had made sure that her gauntlets were in their rightful place, she walked towards the living room, slightly worried as Caitlyn hadn't given a response to her call. She would be either still be busy baking those delicious cupcakes of hers or maybe busy over some paperwork, otherwise she'd come to welcome her with one of her warm hugs.

But when she stepped in their lounge room, she realized how mistaken she had been. Not only wasn't Caitlyn preoccupied preparing any cupcakes or paperwork, but she seemed to be completely at ease while decorating a tall fir, humming softly at some song. Her purple dress had been displaced by an adorable jumber, also in purple, and a pair of panties. Once Vi entered in, she turned to look at her with one of those heart-warming smiles of hers. Vi's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but beam back at the sherrif, as she approached to grab her in her arms.

"What are you doing Cupcake?" she asked, leaving a peck on Caitlyn's cheek. The later stroke her pink locks tenderly and leaned to kiss her lips.

"I'm decorating the tree. Christmas is coming, you know" she said and placed another ornament on the tree's twig. Vi looked over the plant with furrowed brows. She always remembered seeing those at this time of the year, richly decorated all over the city, but she had never brought herself to care enough about their existence. Maybe because all her life she had been struggling to keep herself alive. Christmas was a luxury back in the day, as well as a lot of other things.

Caitlyn's tree was simply decorated, yet with taste. Gold and red were the prevailing colours of the ornaments, blending beautifully. A golden star had occupied the peak of the tree, reflecting the lights.

"It looks... Beautiful" Vi bemused. And indeed it was.

"Mhm" Caitlyn agreed with a hum, stroking Vi's cheek absentmindedly "You seem bothered. What's the matter?" she added.

And of course she had noticed Vi's frown. She had felt that something was off with her girlfriend since she laid her eyes on the tree she had been decorating.

"I'm not sure..." Vi admitted, burying her face into Caitlyn's neck. The warmth of her flesh was enough to bring about a feeling of security, something the sherrif always made her feel whenever she was around.

"Tell me" Caitlyn demanded, abandoning the tree. She took her girlfriend's hands into hers, making Vi look over the ocean that was hidden in her eyes "Did something happen?" the brunette asked in concern.

"What? No, of course not" Vi shook her head "It's just... How do I say this? Well, basically this is the very first Christmas I'm probably going to celebrate... And I got no idea what's going on"

"Your first Christmas..." Caitlyn repeated quietly. There were times that the sherrif forgot that her enforcer was raised in the streets of Zaun, where finding food in a daily basis was considered a luxury, save for celebrations like Christmas.

"Sorry" Vi mumbled, seeing Caitlyn's dismantled expression "Didn't want to ruin the experience to you..."

"Don't be silly!" Caitlyn cut her off "You didn't ruin anything! I guess, it's a first experience for the both of us. It's the first Christmas we'll spend together"

A smiled curled up from the corner of Vi's lips. The perspective of spending her first official Christmas celebration was far than just welcome. Caitlyn returned the smile and leaned forward, bringing her lips close to Vi's without touching them.

"And since it's your first Christmas" she whispered, tracing her fingers over the pinkette's collarbone "We'll have to make it a little bit special"

Vi wrapped an arm around her waiste and pulled her closer to her body "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, but you'll have to wait" Caitlyn said, dropping her voice lower. She pulled her lips closer to Vi's but still not touching them. Their breathings blended in a dance, tickling each other's lips. Gosh, this side of Caitlyn turned Vi on in a instance.

"Now, how about you help me finish with the tree?" the sherrif said, pulling back. Vi pouted at her, like a little child that had been denied a lollipop. Her girlfriend smirked at her and bended down to grab another piece of decoration for the tree, their tree. Vi shook her head, knowing that there was no other choice than play along with Caitlyn. It wasn't like she didn't like those games, though.

 _Fucking tease_

She bended down next to an open box full with Christmas decorations, from where Caitlyn drew the balls.

"Say, why do we even decorate a damn tree?" Vi asked

"It's a tradition" Caitlyn responded "I think it has its roots back in Freljord, but for each country is different. For example, in Blidgewater they decorate ships and boats instead of trees"

"Interesting" Vi mused "Zaun's tradition is probably place toxic balls all over the place"

Caitlyn knew she shouldn't but she let out a chuckle "I don't know about Zaun. You tell me"

"I doubt Zaunites even know what is celebrated during Christmas" Vi frowned "Including me. I got no idea"

"Basically, it's a celebration the Summoners brought. There was something similar before the Institute was founded but I don't remember much of it" Caitlyn tried to explain as simplisticly as possible "If I'm correct, the Summoners celebrate the birth of their God"

"Yeah, but what do we celebrate?" Vi inquiried "I mean, what's the reason behind our celebration? I doubt if it's for religious reasons. I'm not so religious but there are certainly more than just one God, so I don't think we celebrate the birth of anyone. Take Leona and Diana for example"

"You're right. Christmas here isn't so much about religion. Probably, it has to do with the termination of the Runetera Wars and the beginning of the Institute era. Now that I mentioned it..." Caitlyn said, tapping her chin sceptically "I think before the establishment of the Institute, that's exactly what was celebrated; the end of a century full of wars"

"So, all the Summoners did was to bring upon their customs?" Vi asked

"I think yes. Some of them anyways"

Vi nodded, almost sure that she had understand. There were still so many things she didn't know, but there would be enough time for that, too. She eyed Caitlyn and she found her super adorable in that Christmas jumber with the Santa Claus hat. At least, the enforcer knew who Santa Claus was, more or less. He was the characteristic figure of that season, a lovely old man with a huge-ass beard that supposedly delivered gifts to children and protected them, thought she doubted his existence. If he was real, he'd be protecting all these kids that lived in the street, just like her, right?

"Y'know" Vi said as she placed a golden ball on the tree "I love your jumber"

"You think so? " Caitlyn imquired, looking down at the piece of clothing. It was a simple purple jumber with a Santa Claus hat printed on, an old gift from her mother.

"Yeah. Makes you look cute" Vi commented, giving a toothy grin at her girlfriend. Leave to Vi to flutter the Sherrif of Piltover and she'd do it gladly. Caitlyn blushed furiously, remaining silent as she couldn't find the correct words to answer to Vi's compliment.

It seemed like those Christmas were bound to be eventful.

* * *

The feeling that consumesd Vi that Christmas day was nothing like she had felt before. She felt happy, relaxed and most importantly, loved. It was as if on Christmas day everything was cancelled, including negative feelings. Nothing could erase the smile that had appeared on her face.

She spent her first Christmas quietly in the warmth of their apartment, away from reality and its struggles. Caitlyn's cooking was far more enjoyable than Vi had anticipated, and the romantic atmosphere her girlfriend had set up with some aromatic candles came to complete the whole scene.

As Caitlyn had explained to her with so much patience, the Christmas dinner was yet another tradition that enhanced the family bonds. When Vi asked her hesitantly why she didn't have dinner own family, the sherrif laughed it away, saying that she had had a lot of Christmas with them. Besides, Vi was family now as well. The pinkette couldn't help but feel a wave of mixed feelings washing over her. She had starred back at the sherrif, looking completely amused with her statement, but legitimate pleased with how important she was for Caitlyn. She was glad the feeling was mutual.

After the delicious dinner, it was time to exchange presents, much to Vi's surprise. She felt guilty when she realized that Caitlyn had gotten into trouble to get her something while herself hadn't done anything.

"Don't you dare feel guilty" Caitlyn scolded her "You didn't know about it. Besides, I don't need any gifts from you. You're all I need"

The statement was deceived with blushes from both sides before Caitlyn drew out a package, slicing through the awkward moment that fell upon them as they sat opposite each other on the couch.

"Here" she said, handing it over at her girlfriend "I wasn't sure if you'd like it, but after your comment the other day when we decorated the tree, I knew you'd love it"

Vi opened the package with one move and pulled out her Christmas gift. She let out a squak of delight and looked at Caitlyn with the happiest expression the sherrif had ever seen her wearing.

"Holy shit Cait!" she exclaimed, excited, as she held up a green jumber with a mistletoe plastered on it "It's amazing! You're amazing! I love it!"

Caitlyn couldn't help but giggle at Vi's childish excitement, but she was so adorable! Vi didn't loose time and wore the jumber over her neck.

"How do I look?" she asked her girlfriend, beaming.

"Exceptionally cute" Caitlyn commented honestly and leaned forward to capture Vi's lips into a kiss. Vi grinned through the kiss and wrapped her arms around Caitlyn. She had made her first Christmas experience beyond amazing. There was nothing she could do to thank her enough.

The lack of air in their lungs obliged them to break apart, starring at each others eyes, smiling. Caitlyn's ocean blue eyes glistered under the lights of their Christmas tree, and Vi sweared she hadn't looked so beautiful until then.

"Merry Christmas Vi" she whispered, leaning forward straight into her girlfriend's arms.

"Merry Christmas Cupcake" Vi whispered, placing her arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

They stayed like, this enjoying each company silently, with their eyes closed. The only lights that illuminated the room was the ones of the Christmas tree's, but none seemed to care about the fact that it was getting darker with the passage of time.

"Tommorow we're so going out to get you something" Vi murmured into Caitlyn's hair, their scent hitting her nose.

"You don't have to get me anything" Caitlyn insisted

"But I want to"

Caitlyn pulled away to give a stare at her stubborn girlfriend, who grinned sheepishly at her.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Says who" Vi laughed, pinching Caitlyn's nose playfully.

"Fine" Caitlyn sighed "I guess this time I'll have to recede, since you are so persistent about it"

"I knew you would eventually" Vi grinned at her

"Oh yeah?" Caitlyn challenged her, leaning forward

"Certainly" Vi replied, leaning forward herself.

Caitlyn looked up, starring up at a small plant that hovered just over their heads.

"Mistletoe" she said "I wonder how it ended up there..."

"So?" Vi asked

"So, you have to kiss me"

"Another Christmas tradition?"

Caitlyn nodded

"Hmm... My favorite so far" Vi commented before leaning forward and claiming Caitlyn's lips for a passionate kiss.

The brunette wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, while Vi pulled her on her lap to move on with their making out session.

"I guess, that's how you were planning to make my first Christmas special" Vi murmured against her girlfriend's lips.

"Mhm" she hummed "Though, I'm afraid this adorable jumber of yours needs to get out of the way"

"Trust me Cupcake, I don't really mind" Vi chuckled and deepened their kiss.

Indeed it was an eventful Christmas night after all.

* * *

 ** _Christmas fluff with Piltover's finest cause why not hehe._**

 ** _Should I say Merry Christmas or Happy New year? This was supposed to be published a lot earlier but oh well... XD_**

 ** _Anyhow, I hope your Christmas was as lovely as Caitlyn's and Vi's ;)_**

 ** _Let me drop my new year wishes here as well. I'm not very optimistic but let's hope that 2018 will be a better year for all of us. Till next year, take care._**


End file.
